Death be Done
by ArtisticGallifreyan
Summary: Songfic ][ Breaking the Habit ][ A vampire is sick of the war and wishes suicide ][


**Death be Done **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Breaking the Habit", Linkin Park owns that, bless them lol they RULE, and I do not obviously own New York City where this songfic is set, although I, well my friend owns the character Cassie, hehe Hannah you rule! And Hannah thought of this idea but I helped! Well ok I'll split it 50/50 hehe!**_

_**Song: "Breaking the Habit" - Linkin Park**_

_"Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again.."_

**Delsia' knealt on the ground in agony ontop of angst. She felt as though she were trapped in a void of nothingness, where the darkness consumed her and where light failed to penetrate the outer shell, a place where the living memories of her perspective of hell in life were trapped..A place of no return and easy entrance...**  
_  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
(unless I try to start again)  
_

**Blood, sweat and tears trickled down the paleness of Cassie's frail arms, and each droplet made a distant yet silent echo from it's journey to falling on the oakwood floor..  
A single stroke by the nimble yet sharp potato knife dug into the flesh, slicing through nerves and vains, and only continued to dig deeper into the depths of the flesh, until the sharpness of the knife scraped against the bone...**

_  
I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused _

**"It's not fair..I don't want to be the one, that's caught up in this war.." Wept Cassie, her thick black locks of hair falling over her fair and frail face. "Father died because of it, and mother, and their deaths were never heard of nor investigated due to such secrecy.." She sobbed.  
Rays of light shone through the window onto her pale face, causing her to flinch at the warmpth, mainly because she was photo-sensetive..But also being that the light was her weakness...  
"I'm so confused.." She sniffed, her head sinking down to face the ground...**

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream   
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
Tonight _

**"It's not worth fighting for!" Cassie shrieked, throwing the knife at the floor, but gravely looking at the metal penetrate the hard Oak Wood floor. To her frustration, her wrist had healed, no signs of entry or scarring at all..Just the stain of red blood on her wrist...  
"Why must I press this further? I should have died that night!" She screamed. "I hate Tasha, that bloody bitch, she was never there for me! That creep lied, just to hide her true secret..I loathe the cunt.." Cassie said, but she felt as if she didn't mean to say what she said. "I don't even remember how I got this way! It was just a single bite, there was no struggle, only pain, and now my humanity has gone..I'm nothing but a creature of hell.." Her words were filled with remorse, pain and she continued to look at the floor, which was stained with small puddles of blood expelled from her previous wrist wound.  
"I know it's not alright.." She moaned, resting her hand in her hands, whilst knealing down.  
"I'll break my curse, I'll find a way..There has to be a way, I'll kill myself if I have to.." Cassie muttered with a twinge of regret. "There must be a way..A way..." She broke down to tears once more...**

_Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again _

**"I must not let anybody see of this blood..I cannot let my devilish sins be known..My life is torture as it is.." Negative and dark thoughts crowded her mind, giving the result of mixed feelings, but she managed to get up, and sprint to the door. One by one, she locked the small but secure locks, and she just leant against it and peered at the window.  
"Why must I feel this pain now! Why does it hurt much more then anytime before..I can't go on like this...I can't.." She wept, falling painfully to her knees. "I adapted to life without them, but with the war..I have no options, I will always feel this pain, as long as this trecherous war remains, my pain remains with it..."**

_I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends _

**She pushed herself to her feet, feeling a sudden wave of anger overcome her angst. "THIS ISN'T FAIR!" She shrieked, quickly picking up the knife, and slashing the palm of her hand, but instead of letting the rich red blood trickle to the ground, she ran to the wall where pale yellow wallpaper had been stripped over the hard cement walls, and ran the palm of her hand continuosly over the yellow wallpaper walls.  
"I HATE MY FUCKING LIFE!" She hollered in anger, and when complete, she stabbed the knife into the wall, and looked at what she had writted. "Fuck the whores, fuck the wars.."  
"It's my fault..It's all my fault.." She said softly, her personality changing almost in an insant. "Tasha just meant to apologize, I didn't listen..Mother and father shouldn't have signed up for the war, but they had no choice, they wanted to protect me..I won't fight, I won't..I won't.." She said softly, wiping away the tears, and sitting down, she rocked back and forth like a small child..Afraid and scared...**  
_  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm   
Breaking the habit  
Breaking the habit  
Tonight  
_

**"This fight is pointless, the lycans never show their face anyway in a battle..IT IS FUCKING USELESS!" She shrieked in a high pitched tone. "Why must I scream, why can't I yell..I'm stuck in this hell.." She cried, "I just want to end this..I'll never be alright...I want to break this habit, I want to stop this fight.." She sobbed, and she stared at the open window.  
"This won't stop the fight, and it won't end the reigning wars, I just want them to see, that it is I the one that falls, I will die in good will, it's the only way for them to see, the pressure put apon my life..My family, friends and me..I'm sorry Tasha, but life isn't just the same, for we both had a part in this hellish war we so angrily called a game.."**

**"So I hope you see this as a message, It's just for my peace of mind, but in heart, which I don't have, but in death I'll be forever kind.."  
Her pale hands picked up the knife, and she knealt on the windowsill. "Goodbye.." She spoke on the softest of words, and with that, the knife penetated her heart with a simple push, and with that plus a scream of intense pain, she disintegrated to ash, and the wind blew her remains along the path of the strong New York Breeze...**

**Hope you like it, it's my first song-fic, and yeah, the character is a vampire just so you know and I know that it's not exactly spiderman, but it's in New York, and spiderman is swinging out there!**


End file.
